Assassin's Creed: Civil War
by Kronieboy12
Summary: Ingram Johnson, a man, a slave, a assassin. A slave who beat up his master and escaped, he witnessed his mother and father's murder, his sister sold and his brother is dieing with a unknown illness, he is being mentored by connor kenway who told him his slaver was a templar. it's up to Ingram to stop the Templars and confederates!
1. Prologue

"Ingram, get your damn ass over here, or I will knock you the hell out with a 2 by 4!" The yelling was from a white slaver named David Greene. A ruthless man with body guards all around beating slaves they found "unappealing" then a African American Man by the age of 19 replied "yes, sir. I'm sorry." His name was Ingram Johnson a black man who was about 6'4" with some muscle due to working on a farm, he looks like what the celebrity today be, LeBron James, but the one from 2004. He walked quickly to David and David said, "Your almost as worthless as Charles, he is more worthless then your sick, dumbass, homosexual, EXCUSE OF NI***ER!" Just then a fist came through and knocked David on the ground. "Andy and Jerry, take this stupid Ni**er to the 'box' slave need to learn manners. "I will go after you learn to stop your racist slaving ways you, you, you hillbilly." Just then Andy, a tall heavy set Caucasian man with a long pony tail pulled out his revolver and hit Ingram in the head, everything turned black.

"Desmond your getting out of the animus in 3, 2, 1." Just then they were in what was the Auditore Vila. Just then a British voice spoke up, well your wondering why your synchronizing with a 19 year old slave, well he is your great great grandpa and he knows where the Shroud of Eden is and he got married to your great great grandmother, Amy. Also Rebecca says the power plugs need hook up, and her and I are to lazy to do it." Just then a woman with black hair punched in the shoulder and he helped. "Shut up asswipe, your worse then Haytham." "Well shaun she is right, and rebecca, I will get on that power plug!" Laughed Desmond, but in Desmond's mind he thought "well another day, another crazy adventure!"


	2. Life is about to change

After the beating, Ingram made up a plan with his brother, Tim, and his best friend, Charles Danse.

"Well you distract the guards I go in and take out David, alright let's go!" They took hours making up a good plan a d it was time, at 11:00 pm, the plan went to action. Andy and Jerry stood guard at the door "Andy fatass Lickson, great name, represents you like to pick fat rolls!" Andy was known for getting mad easily so he started taughting back. Ingram snuck around to the side of the house and jumped on roof. "Time for this to end." He opened the window slowly and easily, sneaking into David's room. "It's over!" Just then a gunshot dang out, it hot Andy in the neck, Charles killed him with Andy's flintlock. David woke up staring Ingram the eyes. Then Ingram left hooked him in the face "You live a another day you racist bastard." Ingram ran and jumped out the window landing in a hay pile."Guys let's go!" Charles kicked Jerry in the nuts and ran towards Ingram with Tim. They hopped the fence and just before they got the woods, Tim was shot in the leg. "Crap, guys go with out me, I will be okay." Tim pleaded for them to leave. "Tim you will be killed, don't stay we will get you out of here o-" Ingram was cut off by his brother shouting "no! I will slow you down, just get out of here, I will ok, I love you little brother." Ingram sighed in defeat a and nodded yes "Love you too brother, and goodbye" he ran off with Charles into the woods, alarms roaring, guards screaming, David cussing, dog barking, and gun shots ringing out in the night.

2 Days later, 10 PM

Ingram awoke to Charles shaking him to get up. They had slept in a horse stable for the night due to the house on the hill having no one answer the door. "What's the problem, Charles?" Charles replied scared saying "White men in what looks like the Red Coats outfit, but instead it Brown with a big red cross in the middle and instead of a hat, it's a good, also they are armed with crossbows, swords and muskets. They also have a ring made out of gold with the same red cross on it. They have a confederate flag patch on the side of their right are looking for us!" Ingram made no emotion and jumped into haystack, pulling Charles in. Ingram whistled. Signaling a guard over. He pulled the man in and strangled him, he took his sword. "Lets take these guys out" he let Charles signal one over and he killed him they jumped out, Ingram stabbed one in the back and shot another. Charles got the sword Ingram had thrown over to him and stabbed one guard. "Attack!" The guards shouted they sliced at the 2 slaves and after a while one hit Ingram in the side. "Damn!" He shouted, he got revenge by shooting the man in the head, in total Charles killed 3, Ingram killed 8. But it was not enough due to there being 18 men. They overran Ingram and Charles throwing them on the ground while 3 guards would kick them, then a man in a blue rope with a different symbol came out of nowhere, he silently stabbed 2 standing next to eachother, he had these blades coming of his wrist, Ingram was fascinated. Then he threw 2 knifes over hit 2 guards in the head, he then pulled out a revolver and shot the last 3. He went over to the slaves. Ingram taught he looked like a Indian Cheif but alot older. The man spoke saying, "You two look like you have been through hell, let me help you inside."

The next day, 9:50 AM

After they got their rest, are breakfast and got cleaned up, the man handed Charles what looks like a old Indian outfit, Charles knew it was his. The man looked at them, he then said "I am Connor, you don't know me, but I know you there is alot allot you need to learn, chabeau, please grab the Book of Assassins!" The two looked confused, then Connor handed to Ingram, what looks like a white robe outfit thing with some blue in it. "You have alot you need to learn today."

 **This is my "First Full" chapter, the one before was a more of a, get to know the protagonist and his life situation. So I hope you enjoy, feed back and likes are appreciated, support helps out.**


	3. A Trip To Charleston

"For the last time, where are they!" "I don't know, and if I did, you would never know!" It was Tim replying to David, screaming for Charles and Ingram. "Well, I guess it's time to make an drink for our _friend_ here, Jerry bring out the 'ingredients' for the drink!" Just then Jerry walked in with a tray, on it had a jar of sheep crap, skunk oil, gunpowder, fish scales, mercury, datura and some run.

"And that's each of their stories, Ältair killed his mentor, Eizo killed Cesare and Lorenzo, I killed Charles Lee, and Edward killed Torres. Now The Templars support Lee and his southern propaganda, country will fall soon." Ingram had a shocked face and spoke up "How is it going to fall?" Connor took a long drink from his glass of wine and then answered "Because of industry, rebellion, slaves and the Templars. The confederate army think if they can take the industry and rebel against the union, slaves will increase due to the African American citizens living in the north, and with the industries, the economy will improve." Charles looked horrified and said "And what about the Templars?" Connor looked at a picture of Haytham on the wall and said "Because of his beliefs, Haytham, their the same. Power and money is their to go, to want slaves, black AND white. They want power over people caring for 'true' templar citizens. Their a bunch of Christians too, they murder innocents because they are a different religion, they find the Union 'unpure' children of god. They are ran by 6 men." Ingram looked sick to his stomach knowing some men live like that. "Who are they?" Connor replied to Ingram saying " John Wilkes Booth, Alejandro Soto, William Straton, Robert. E. Lee, Albert Johnson and David Johnson." The name made a chill run up the spine of Charles and Ingram. "It was nice meeting you but I'm going to stop the Templars." Before Ingram left a man in what looked like the same robe connor had worn when he showed them the revoulotonary war, but it had no sleeves and the man wearing it looked like connor but different eyes and hair. He was about 35 or so. "Thank you son, you can continue your training, anyhow, your not leaving. Until you get training." he tossed to Ingram what looks like a vambrace. "What is it, connor?" Connor responded with a smile and said "Put it on and clench your fist." Ingram did so, and he was surprise with a stainless steel blade sticking out of it. "Its your weapon, Ingram!"

"All council Templars stand!" The voice was of Robert Lee, the men who stood were the ones connor had mentioned. "Wilkes, is Beaugard doing all right the raid we will do on fort Sumter?" Wilkes responded with a nod and said happily "yes, and with Lincoln announcing supplies to be send there, we will have a easier time healing and feeding the soldiers." "Good, David give me word on the plantation progress and slaves!" David and Jerry stood up. "Good, but 3 slaves tried to escape, 2 escaped, 1 did not make it and they took out alot allot of my men including Andy." Lee responded anomusly "Give me their names, now."

"No, all wrong, don't let him get an advantage, again!" You could hear the anger easily in connor's voice. Ingram went back to spawing with samuel, a recruit being mentored by Connor. "Begin!" Annouced chabeau, a former chef and a master assassin working with connor, Achilles and Sam adams. Ingram tried to left hook but Sam grabbed it started using it to punch himself in the head, then he grabbed his other hand, after Ingram got another beat down, connor have him some tips while Charles studied history, science and many other school subjects with Mary Ann, Connor Kenway's wife.

The next day, 1:00 AM

"Wake up, next lesson is now!" Ingram woke up, definitely annoyed by being awoke that early. "What the hell, We did not even get some up _this_ early!" Connor pulled out a hatchet and tossed it Ingram, "Well assassins do get up this early." He had a smug look on his face. Ingram had thoughts in his mind, but this stood out the most "Maybe the plantation was not that bad, well at least compared to this."

"If you want to learn how to fight learn the way of muay Thai, karate and boxing. All assassins are trained to learn that." Connor took Ingram outside and taught him the moves of submission , left hooks and much more.

"Ingram we need supplies from town, we're going to town throw on the robes I gave you." Ingram went inside and changed the robes had fit.

"Welcome to Charleston, Ingram!" The city looked beautiful, he saw a pretty blonde lady walk by and smile at him, he smiled and stared back. Connor smacked him and told him to stop starring.

Ingram made his way over to the General store. "I need this much wood, ammunition and food, this should cover it." The clerk grinned and laughed.

"Well I could sell you that, but hey I won't." Ingram looked confuse. "What do you mean?" The clerk laughed "Well I could sell you, Texas would give me the best price!" The clerk pulled a pistol and two men stepped around the corner.

"Name is soto, alejandro." Ingram smacked the flintlock out of his hand, threw and knife at the one templar guard, it hit him in the head. The other guard charged but Ingram uppercutted him in the Jaw. Alejandro then grabbed Ingram by the waist and body slammed him, more guards walked in and started beating up Ingram.

"Yeah, take tha- ah!" Ingram stabbed the one guarded in the neck with his hidden blade. He jumped up and used a sword he got off the guard and stabbed the guard in the stomach with a sword. 3 more guards stepped in with repeating rifles. If Of course Ingram knew he had no chance so he punched the one in the face and ran out of the General store.

"Hey him now!" the guards charged while more joined. He caught up with Conner, he handed him some smoke bombs. "Toss it at them. 3,2,1, fire!"

The smoke had has hurt the men's nostrils and eyes. It was their time to escape. He used a flintlock and shot the one guard in the gut. They brought out a cannon and tried to shoot the cart, but missed. They were able to get away.

"Nice job, Ingram, some mistakes but so far so go-" Conner was cut off by alejandro trying to stab him. Before he had the chance, Conner sliced he throat with alejandro's own knife.

"See, you should learn from me!" Conner laughed


End file.
